Repair
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Grimmjow couldn't take Aizen's abuse anymore. He goes to the Living World to commit suicide in peace. The last thing he expected was Ichigo saving him in more ways than one. Contains OOCness.
1. Savior

**Grimmjow couldn't take Aizen's abuse anymore. He goes to the Living World to commit suicide in peace. The last thing he expected was Ichigo saving him in more ways than one. Contains OOCness.**

 **Repair  
** Ch1_ Savior

"Sexta," Ulquiorra spotted Grimmjow sitting on the flat side of his sword, his hand on the wall bracing himself; his sword was stabbed into the wall outside of Las Noches, "What are you doing up there?"

"What do you care?" Grimmjow asked surly as he stared off into nothing.

Ulquiorra focused his powerful eyesight on Grimmjow's wrists. They were red and chaffed as if by a rope. He had bruises on his face, chest. His body was shuddering ever so slightly; it could not be noticed by someone with ordinary sight. "What happened to you, Sexta?" Ulquiorra questioned.

Grimmjow grabbed his sword, pulled it free, and fell to the sand, landing perfectly on his feet. "It's none of your business." Grimmjow growled then started to walk off with a slight limp. He sheathed his sword.

"Tell me or I shall bring Aizen-sama into this."

Grimmjow stopped jerkily, "Would you really hand your brother over to the bastard who raped him?" He disappeared.

( **Several Months Later** )

He flopped down on his bed and leaned back against his propped up pillows with a sigh in the dark room. He closed his eyes. They snapped open when the door creaked open. He cursed himself when his breathing quickened. He thought it was his "master" coming to deliver his "punishment". He began to inhale and exhale heavily through his nose as the person got closer. He jumped when a cool hand cupped his cheek, "Easy," Gin soothed.

Grimmjow pulled his face away with a panther-like snarl, "What do you want, fox-face?"

"Calm down, Sexta." Gin caressed Grimmjow cheek softly with his thumb. Grimmjow watched Gin intensely as he continued to touch him gently.

"Get away from me," Grimmjow ordered.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Grimmjow," Gin stated.

"Why should I trust you, Aizen's flunky?" A deep guttural snarl ripped from Grimmjow's throat.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Gin ran his hand through Grimmjow's hair.

"Your loyalty to Aizen makes one question."

"Don't be paranoid." Gin removed his sword from his sash then tossed it onto the couch across the room. "Just relax, this won't hurt."

Grimmjow's body jerked. "STOP IT!" He roared. Gin dodged the Cero that Grimmjow fired at him. Gin stood on the other side of the room. Grimmjow sat on the bed panting. "You stay the fuck away from me," Grimmjow snarled.

He breathed shakily. He closed his eyes and disturbing images flashed across his mind. The rope, which was made to drain one of their Spiritual Energy, wrapped around his wrists so tightly that it chaffed, his clothes being ripped off of him. He was completely vulnerable. He was assaulted so he would "break" under his so called master's authority.

"You brought this upon yourself," Aizen's words echoed around Grimmjow, making him shudder. He could still feel Aizen pounding into him relentlessly, sucking on him mercilessly, biting him, whipping him, cutting him when he didn't cooperate or when he spoke. "You need to learn to obey."

"Sexta," Gin said.

"Just go away and don't come near me again." Grimmjow didn't look at him. He just rolled over unto his side. He stiffened he heard footsteps coming near. "What did I just say?" He asked.

Gin sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you." He told him.

"Bullshit," Grimmjow barked. Grimmjow flinched when Gin reached out to touch him. He slapped Gin's hand away, "You'll just rape me too." He got off the bed and moved away from the bed.

"Aizen-sama really shook you up didn't you?"

"No shit. That was the whole point. What do you care anyway?" Grimmjow vanished. He reappeared in the World of the Living through a Garganta. He sat down on a hill of grass. He laid back, the cool grass somewhat calmed him down. He looked at his Zanpaku-to that rested at his side. He took in his sword and pulled it from the sheath. He laid the side over his wrist and took a deep breath before slashing the blade across. He watched the blood seep and soak into the soil. His body was no longer able to move, his vision was starting to get blurry. He laid his head back and stared up at the sky. "Leave me alone…just leave me…" He whispered as consciousness slipped from him.

He saw him appear and run his blade across his own wrist. Ichigo's first instinct was to leave him there. But Ichigo looked at him and couldn't bring himself to do it. Ichigo sheathed Grimmjow's sword and wrapped cloth around his wrists as tight as he could. Ichigo took Grimmjow in his arms, "God, he's heavy," Ichigo thought. Ichigo carried him down the road to Orihime's place.

Grimmjow groaned and was shocked to see that he was still alive. He looked at his wrist to see the gash gone and the blood dried up. "Hey," He heard a voice say. Grimmjow turned his head to see Ichigo sitting at a desk.

"Kurosaki…" Grimmjow didn't expect to see him. "Where…?"

"You're at my house and in my bed." Ichigo answered him. Grimmjow saw that he was in a bed. "Orihime nearly had a heart attack when she saw me bring you in."

"Why did you help me?"

"I couldn't just leave you there. Why were you even out there anyway? Why the hell would you try to kill yourself?" Ichigo crossed his arms.

Grimmjow looked at him then he averted his gaze, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…You wouldn't even care." Grimmjow sat up.

"Come on Grimmjow, what's the harm in telling me?"

Grimmjow looked at him and sighed. He shuddered slightly. He looked away. "…Aizen…raped me…"

Ichigo gasped with surprise, "He did what?"

Grimmjow removed his jacket and showed the cuts and bruises. "He's idea of breaking me."

"That bastard is despicable."

"What do you care what he did to me?"

"I might not like you, Grimmjow, but even you don't deserve to go through something like that," Ichigo said. Grimmjow looked at him, surprised. "Here," Ichigo went into his bathroom and took something out of the medicine cabinet. It was a tube of Neosporin. "This will keep the cuts from getting infected."

Grimmjow looked at him. "I'm just trying to help." Ichigo assured him. Grimmjow turned around on the bed and exposed his back. He flinched when Ichigo's ointment-covered fingers came in contact with his skin. "Relax Grimmjow," Ichigo soothed, "It's all right."

Grimmjow's tense muscles uncoiled a tad when Ichigo's fingers moved across his flesh gently. He sat still as Ichigo doctored his back. Ichigo put a band-aid or two over some of the deep cuts. "There," Ichigo pulled his hand away. "Just don't lie down on your back or you'll get ointment all over my bed sheets," He walked into the bathroom and put the ointment up.

Grimmjow just looked at him then lied down on his side. "Thanks…" He said before he drifted off to sleep.

"You're welcome," Ichigo said before he left the room. Two hours later Ichigo went back upstairs to find the Sexta Espada still asleep. Ichigo saw him sweating and heard him groaning. "He's having a nightmare." Ichigo realized. Grimmjow moaned awake. He looked up at Ichigo. "It's okay, it's just me," Ichigo said. "You were just having a nightmare."

Ichigo sat down in the computer chair that was brought to the bedside. Ichigo continued to watch the Sexta sleep. "You're safe now. That asshole won't hurt you anymore." He whispered. Ichigo brushed his orange hair out of his eyes with his calloused fingers.

Grimmjow woke up at day break to find Ichigo asleep in the chair next to the bed. "Did he sit there all night?" Grimmjow wondered to himself. Grimmjow stood up. He slipped on his jacket.

Ichigo twitched slightly then his eyes opened. "Where are you going, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked him as he twisted the chair around.

"Where can I go, Kurosaki? It's either stay in this world or go back to… _him_."

"You don't have to go back to him." Ichigo stood up. "You can stay here."

"Here with you?"

"Where else could you stay? Would you go stay with Orihime?"

"That stupid woman that gave me my arm back?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded.

"I don't think so," Grimmjow said.

"It's either stay with her or here. Make up your mind." Ichigo told him. Grimmjow looked away with a scowl. Ichigo stood up and went to stand in front of the Pantera.

"What?" Grimmjow growled. Ichigo reached to caress his cheek. Grimmjow snarled and slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me!"

"Grimmjow, relax." Ichigo said calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Grimmjow scoffed, "Last time someone said that they were lying and tied me down to a fuckin' bed!"

Ichigo frowned, "Do I look like a rapist to you, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow didn't answer him. He just looked at him. "You can trust me," Ichigo told him softly. Grimmjow tried to resist a shudder when Ichigo reached out to touch him again. Grimmjow found himself slowly relaxing and leaning into Ichigo tender touch. Grimmjow jerked away when Ichigo leaned in to kiss him. "I'm sorry," Ichigo said, "I didn't mean to…"

"Whatever," Grimmjow looked away. "So I can stay here?" He changed the subject.

"If you want to," Ichigo answered.

"Fine," Grimmjow said.

"Cool," Ichigo went to the door, "I'll be right back with some stuff. Wait here." Grimmjow lied down on the bed when Ichigo left the room. When Ichigo came back Grimmjow was asleep again.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Comfort

**Repair**

Three solid months had passed since Grimmjow agreed to stay with Ichigo. Grimmjow never thought that he would be able to stomach Ichigo, but he found out that he could.

Grimmjow jolted awake and found that something was restraining him. He fought against the hold but then relaxed when a voice purred soothingly against his ear, "Shh, shh, it's ok, Grimmjow, it's me."

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder to see Ichigo lying down beside him. Ichigo's arm was holding Grimmjow against him.

"Kurosaki," Grimmjow rolled over in the embrace and hugged Ichigo to him.

"You're safe here," Ichigo told him, "He won't hurt you anymore. I won't let him, I promise."

They looked into each other's eyes before Ichigo gently pulled Grimmjow into a kiss. Grimmjow kissed him back. The kiss was gentle, soothing, patient, warm, and sweet. They pulled away when they had to breathe again. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo as Ichigo smiled softly at him. Grimmjow leaned into Ichigo's touch with a deep purr as Ichigo massaged his scalp. Grimmjow rested his head against Ichigo's chest.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said.

"What?" Grimmjow wondered.

"I can show what love's really like if you'll just let me," Ichigo told him. Grimmjow looked at him. "All you have to do is trust me," Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow looked away. Ichigo made him look at him, "I won't hurt you. I swear I won't."

Grimmjow read his eyes. There was no trace of a lie in them. "Go ahead," Grimmjow told him lowly. Ichigo smiled and pulled Grimmjow into another kiss. Grimmjow found himself moaning when Ichigo added tongue into the mix.

Grimmjow inhaled sharply when he felt Ichigo rub his erection against his. "You like that, huh?" Ichigo smirked against Grimmjow's lips.

"Yeah," Grimmjow answered.

"Then you'll love this," Ichigo stated. He then had Grimmjow roll over onto his back. Ichigo kneeled before him and slipped off his boxers to reveal his already rock-hard cock. Grimmjow never thought that Ichigo would be so big. Grimmjow groaned when he felt his own member become aroused at the sight at the nude man before him.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow for permission to remove his own boxers. Grimmjow nodded. Ichigo slowly pulled off Grimmjow's boxers. Ichigo laid flat against Grimmjow and kissed him as he grind his cock against Grimmjow's. They were both moaning as they got harder and harder.

Grimmjow let Ichigo flip him over onto his hands and knees. Ichigo softly kissed Grimmjow's ass cheek. Grimmjow shivered with a low groan when Ichigo ran his hot tongue over his hole.

Ichigo gently slipped inside Grimmjow and waited for Grimmjow to tell him to move. Ichigo thrust into the Arrancar beneath him until they both came heavily. Ichigo licked Grimmjow's hole clean as his cum seeped out. Grimmjow rolled back over onto his back as Ichigo lied down beside him. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
